


A guide to baking

by Finerafin



Series: What if verse [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gen, Locus and Junior bonding, they have a lot of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finerafin/pseuds/Finerafin
Summary: The Reds and Blues are not at the base, leaving only Locus, Junior and Grif there. Of course, that's asking for troubles.





	A guide to baking

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to [Scars are forever](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13480998/chapters/30910365)  
> and/or ["Nice to meet you"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432395)  
> Thanks to Franzi who beta'd this <3  
> As always English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me

A loud clattering noise drew Locus' attention to the kitchen. On a normal day this wouldn't be worrying - with the Reds and Blues around it was never silent and if it didn't involve an explosion it was harmless most of the time. Today, however, it was only him, Grif and Junior at the base. The rest was somewhere on the island, inspecting something Caboose had found and wanted to show Wash and Tucker. Sarge had insisted that Red Team went along with them, in case the Blues were "plotting something". Grif had just gotten out of it because he said that he had to do "an incredible important thing for Red team with Locus", which meant that now Locus was stuck here, too. Junior just didn't want to come along and Tucker gladly let him stay where it was safe.

So now, Locus peeked into the kitchen only to see some bowls on the floor and Junior balancing two bags of flour and a pack of eggs.

"What are you doing?" Locus asked interested. That looked like baking and he _loved_ baking.

"Blargh? Honk." _Isn't it obvious? I want to bake a cake._

Locus entered the kitchen, picking up a few bowls.

"Can I help?"

Junior nodded enthusiastically. "Honk! Blargh blargh." _Sure! But I haven't decided on a recipe yet._ He pointed at the book with recipes that laid on the counter. After he had put the bowls away Locus picked it up and randomly opened a page.

"Lemon drizzle cake."

"Honk." _No._

"Apple cake?"

"Honk." _No._

"Chocolate cake?"

"Honk!" _Yes!_

"Okay. Let's get started!"

Junior had finally put the things he was carrying down and snatched a bowl from the pile Locus made, resulting in the others falling to the ground again.

Locus just sighed and picked them up again, while a very excited Junior opened the first bag of flour - but he underestimated how much force he needed and promptly spilled the whole flour over the counter and the floor. Locus quickly put the bowls down on the table and grabbed the second bag.

"Go get the vacuum cleaner," he said to Junior while he opened the bag. "Gotta clean up that mess before we start."

Junior dashed out of the kitchen, bumping against the table and sending the bowls to the floor again.

"Goddamnit," Locus muttered, picked them up again and this time, put them on the shelf where they belonged.

Junior came back not even two minutes later and quickly vacuumed the floor while Locus wiped down the counter.

After they were finished, Junior just threw the vacuum cleaner in a corner and bounced up and down excitedly.

Locus picked up the book. "First of all we need 1 3/4 cups of flour." Junior nodded, dumping the flour into the bowl.

"3/4 cups of unsweetened cocoa. Oh, and we should pre-heat the oven to 175 degrees." Junior measured the cocoa and at the same time, Locus pre-heated the oven. It had a strange control knob where you couldn't see how high the temperature actually was, only a click indicating that it was 10 degrees higher and you had to count the clicks. Locus normally didn't have a problem with that, but when Junior hit his head at the shelf while trying to put away the cocoa powder and the bowls fell to the ground again - why always the bowls - Locus miscounted. He just shrugged - it wouldn't be that bad if it was a little bit too high and he probably hadn't set it _that_ high - and went to pick up the bowls _again_.

Junior put 1 1/2 teaspoons of baking powder and the same amount of baking soda in the mix and added 1 teaspoon of salt.

Locus, having set aside the bowls next to the vacuum cleaner, picked up the book again.

"We need 1 teaspoon of salt and 2 cups of sugar. Go get the sugar Junior." Junior nodded and skipped over to the cupboard. Locus added (another) teaspoon of salt. Junior came back with the sugar and put it down on the counter.

"I'll get the milk and you the eggs okay?" Locus said absent-minded, already walking to the fridge. Junior honked approving, dumped 2 cups (and a little bit more for good measure) of sugar in the mix and got the eggs.

"Oh and get vegetable oil and vanilla extract, too" Locus said to Junior. He went back to the bowl, put the milk down - and added 2 cups of sugar (well, a little bit less, it didn't need to be that sweet) and the milk to the mix. Junior came back with the rest of the ingredients.

"Honk!" _I want to crack the eggs!_

"Sure, go on" Locus said and handed him the one he had took. Junior took it - and instantly dropped it. They both stared at it for a moment.

"Blargh." _Sorry._

"It's okay, just make sure you don't drop another one, we only have three left and need two," Locus sighed and went to get a paper towel to clean it up.

Junior took another egg and cracked it at the edge of the bowl. Unfortunately he underestimated his force yet again and some eggshells landed in the mix. With a side-glance to Locus Junior hurriedly cracked the second egg - this time more careful - and hurriedly stirred it a little so that nobody would see the eggshells. It surely wouldn't be that bad, they just had to mix it a little longer. Nobody would notice.

After they had cleaned up the floor again, they continued adding the remaining ingredients. Junior had also brought a bag of chocolate chips and dumped the whole bag in the bowl.

Locus scowled a bit. "Was that really necessary? We already put enough sugar in it."

"Blargh honk!" Junior replied happily. _Yes, it was._

Sighing Locus turned on the mixer and advised Junior to prepare the baking pans.

 

When the batter was ready and they had poured it in the pans, Locus skeptically looked at it.

"The book says it should be thin."

"Honk. Honk?" _Well, it isn't. Did we forget something?_

"I'm not sure. They stared at it for some more seconds.

"Blargh honk." _Let's just put it in the oven, we can't change it now anyways._

Locus nodded and set the time for 30 minutes.

 

A good 15 minutes later, the two of them were sitting in the living room. Suddenly Locus looked up from the book he was reading.

"Do you smell that, too?"

Junior held in for a second.

"Blargh." _Smells like something is burning. Again_.

The two went back to reading until Junior jumped up one or two minutes later.

"Honk!" _Our cake!_

"Fuck!"

 

"Uhm ... The temperature might have been too high, just a little bit." Junior and Locus looked at the cake that was half burnt.

"Blargh?" _We could just scrape off the black stuff and put chocolate icing on it?"_

"Yeah ..."

 

Grif showed up the moment they finished the icing.

"Do I smell cake?" he asked with a grin.

"Honk blargh?" _Yes, we baked one, do you want to try?_

"... I have no idea what you said."

"He said yes, we baked one and if you wanted to try it," Locus translated and offered Grif a slice.

"Oh sweet!" Grif grabbed the slice and took a bite - and nearly spat it out again.

"Ew, that's gross, what did you do? Did you mix up the sugar and the salt? And what are these crunchy things?" he asked shocked after he finally had swallowed.

"I don't know, we followed the recipe - well we added chocolate chips and a added a little bit less sugar, but -"

"Honk?" _Wait, you added sugar, too?_

"What do you mean, too?" They looked at each other for a second. "I think I just figured out what went wrong," Locus finally said.

 

"Oh, you made a cake? Nice!" was the first thing Tucker said when he and the others came back. "Can I have some?"

"If you _really_ want to," Locus said and exchanged a glance with Grif and Junior.

"Stop you dirty Blue! That's clearly the incredible important thing for Red Team Grif and Locus made! This cake is for Red Team!" Sarge interrupted.

"Junior helped, too, so the Blues can have some as well," Locus said sternly. Sarge huffed but let Tucker distribute the cake between them all.

Simmons furrowed his brows.

"Wait a second, there's a cake and Grif hasn't eaten it yet? There must be something wrong."

"No, Locus just didn't let the fatass eat it all to save something for us!" Sarge said proudly.

Still, Simmons declined when he was offered a piece.

The moment everyone took their first bite they knew what Simmons meant.

"So, do you like it?" Locus asked with a sweet smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm [finerafin](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
